Missing Moments
by floug977
Summary: Collection of missing scenes of Owen and Amelia, beginning with 11x24. UPDATED: Chapter Three 10/12. Now Rated M and may be changed to MA for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This has been bothering me for awhile now. The missing kiss from 11x24. So…given the events of the first episodes of season 12 this is how I imagined it went. I do not own Grey's Anatomy, the characters, etc. etc. I will probably continue this with more "missing scenes". Enjoy and please review.

"Are you okay?" Owen asks Amelia, desperate to comfort her and hoping she'd let him.

Over the last year and a half, he'd gotten to know Amelia fairly well. Early on, she was clear that she was not a very open person. She bottled up her emotions and when she was faced with a problem, she ran. She confided how difficult it is for her to share her past, her feelings, her deep dark secrets. They developed a bond that he realized she didn't share with anyone else. Even Derek.

He discovered the ways he could comfort her. He knew when to push her to talk and when to just be silent and hold her hand. He hoped nothing had changed while he was gone.  
He gives her a small encouraging smile as she holds tighter to his hand.

She looks at him and for the first time in over a year, she feels anchored back to her life. Almost normal, in her own Amelia Shepherd way. For the first time, she doesn't feel the familiar crave for drugs that had always plagued her just beneath the surface. Instead, she feels a different pull; the need for human touch and connection.

"Yeah. I am," she nods as she holds back her tears. She feels strong, safe, and secure. No longer alone. And it wasn't just because she heard Derek's message, but Owen's presence. He had the ability to tear down the walls she so strongly kept up, and it no longer terrified her.

Slowly they gravitate toward one another with no sense of urgency. This time they're not in an on-call room; there are no pages to interrupt them. Although the party rages on outside the door, they are only focused on each other.

"Amelia," he whispers as she holds his face in her small, delicate yet strong hand and they both close their eyes in anticipation.

She initiates the kiss and it's different than any kiss they've shared before. He pulls her closer to deepen the kiss, and she finds herself melting into him. Their lips find a gentle rhythm and only break apart moments later for air.

"Thank you," she whispers, leaning her forehead to his.

Misinterpreting her meaning, confusion etches across his face. He thinks it must have been a friendly kiss. The result of weakness and heightened emotional circumstances. A kiss of gratitude in a way. Amelia felt abandoned first by Derek, then Meredith. Then he left and he could only imagine what it was like for her.

The message, the reminder of Derek, brought her closure. He thinks she's just thankful he sat there with her; his presence a comfort. That's all this kiss was, he was sure of it.

"Oh you're welcome," he chuckles uncomfortably as he stands to return to the party. "Save me a dance later?" he asks, trying to lighten his mood.

"Only if you think you can handle it," she jokes back.

As he turns to leave, her face turns down as she realizes what she had just ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The missing moment from 12x03. As always, characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I just like playing with them. Enjoy!**

Amelia's POV

I startle awake and groan as my eyes strain against the invading sun.

"Damn sun," I grumble, hoping to get a few more minutes of shuteye before I need to haul my ass out of bed and get to work.

I hear a chuckle coming from the body next to me and it elevates my mood, if only a little bit.

I squint my eyes and ask him, "What are you still doing here? You were supposed to sneak out."

We still haven't really clarified what this relationship is. I guess we're friends with benefits. That's all we can be for now at least until we can figure out how to have a serious conversation, but I'm not going to complain because the sex is amazing. We're still trying to maintain some sense of secrecy, except Meredith did catch us in a spur of the moment quickie in the supply closet about a week ago. And of course she told Maggie, so I'm sure the whole hospital knows by now, but who cares.

So whenever he comes over, he doesn't usually stick around. He usually leaves before he has the chance to drift off because then this ends up happening. Which I don't complain about either, but I'd really not like to find out how Meredith would react if she or heaven forbid the kids found him here.

"I like watching you sleep. And then I fell asleep and my alarm didn't go off," he justifies as he gathers me up into his arms. He's so warm and I just want to stay with him the entire day. "And I have the day off."

"Ugh don't rub it in," I playfully smack him on his naked chest. "What if one of the kids had walked in? Meredith already thinks I'm a horrible influence, let's not add one more thing to the list."

"They need to learn about sex eventually," he justifies again.

"But you shouldn't be here. Because now I don't want to go to work ever again," I grumble. I lay my head on his chest, looking up at him. I love laying my head there, listening to his heart beat.

"Ever? What about that meningioma you have scheduled today?" he asks me, knowing that I would never give up a tumor, even for a day of sex with him.

"You caught me," I chuckle at him as I wake more fully. He leans down to capture my lips and I can feel his morning erection against my belly.

"Well, someone is excited and ready for the day," I chuckle as he rolls on top of me as he kisses me.

He slowly moves his way down my body and just as he's about to give me what I'm craving I hear the incessant honking coming from the driveway.

"Shit," I exclaim as Owen's head pops up from between my legs. "What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Ugh. I have to go. Meredith is going to kill me," I attempt to sit up but he pushes me back down.

"I can be quick," he mutters and I want to stay. Believe me, it's taking all of my will power to not stay.

I sit up anyway, grabbing a hold of his face and giving him a long lasting passionate fuelled kiss, hoping this will be enough to satisfy him for now.

I pull away, leaving him wanting and quickly scramble around the room, pulling on my robe and picking up a pair of pants off the floor and what I hope is a clean shirt from a stash of clothes over by the closet. I don't have time to change. Good thing I keep a spare toothbrush and deodorant in my locker.

I grab my bag and just as I'm about to head out the door I hear, "You're just going to leave me like this?"

"I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourself," I smirk at him as I shut the door.

Grabbing for my keys I quickly lock the door.

I'm worried about Maggie. She doesn't deserve this. She's too sweet, too good. I really am starting to like her.

Just as I'm about to go scrub in on my surgery I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. It's Owen.

"Need some help with your predicament?" I chuckle as I answer softly.

"Actually yeah," he responds and I grin into the phone. "Next time you leave the house, don't set the security system."

"Oh no. I'm sorry." I try to sound apologetic. I really do, but I can't help the giggles that escape me.

"Amelia. It's not funny."

"No, you're right. It's hysterical," I laugh out loud. Other doctors and patients turn to look at me so I duck into an empty room.

"How can I get out of here?" he asks desperately.

"Well, you could go back in time and …"

"Seriously," he says. Okay. Note to self: don't try to joke with Owen when he's trapped inside your house.

"There should be a way to disarm the alarm from inside the house."

"Great. How do you do that?"

Uh. Not entirely sure. Meredith is the only one who knows the access code and Maggie and I always use the buttons on our keys. He's going to kill me.

"Look for a spare key to the house, there should be a button you can push that will disarm it." At least I'm hoping there is. I really have no idea.

"There's nothing here, Amelia. Just give me the access code so I can shut it off."

Shit. "The code?" I try to play dumb. "Funny you should mention that, Owen."

"Amelia," I hear him nearly growl into the phone.

"Well I can't help it if Meredith never told me what it was."

"Well, could you please get it from her and call me back?" he asks. He doesn't sound as angry now, which is a good thing. I hate it when Owen is angry with me, but I have a feeling that's about to be short lived.

"I can't ask her."

"Why not?" he asks incredulously.

"Why do you think?"

"Amelia," he takes a deep breath, "I need you to be a grown up. Go to your sister and ask her for the code to the alarm system."

"I. Can't. Owen. Just lounge around the house, we won't mind. Relax. I'll spring you when I get home."

"Amelia, you can't leave me like this," he pleads with me.

"Oh, I gotta go. Talk to you later, bye," I hang up on him quickly. I feel sorry for him I really do, but I can't risk Meredith finding out about this. If she did, we'd never live it down. This is a much better alternative.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is from 11x17. We finally get to see how it all went down. Rated MA for mature content, descriptive sexual situations. This is my first attempt at mature content. As always, everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Sadly, I don't own them.**

 **Amelia's POV**

"Maybe we should get over that," I shrug at him and I feel all of my anger dissipate. In its place is the aching for him. I need to feel his arms wrapped around me securely, to have his lips capture mine. I want to feel our tongues dance wildly together.

He gives me a look that makes my heart skip a beat. And suddenly I wouldn't mind if he were to look at me like that for the rest of my life.

I hold my hand out to him and he comes forward, taking my hand and looking down as he intertwines them.

"How about we go to my place and," he pauses as he leans in closer. I can feel his warm breath mixing with my short ones. He chuckles softly, no doubt realizing the effect he has on me, "make up for lost time."

"Okay." I breathe out, trying to sound confident and in control. I turn from him and call out, "I carpooled with Meredith. Think I could get a ride back?"

I can hear him catching up to me and I laugh at his eagerness.

The ride back to the trailer seems endless and Owen and I are both getting antsy.

As he stops at a red light I decide that maybe I could have a little fun with him. Give him a little preview of what's to come.

I'm suddenly anxious. Will he like this? Will he enjoy being with me? Our make out sessions have been very passionate and urgent, caught up in the spontaneity and the rush of not getting caught. Our bodies just instinctively responded to one another, but I have no idea what he really likes. Normally, I don't have these thoughts, but with Owen things are different.

Very slowly, I unbuckle my seat belt and scoot closer to him. Reaching out, I put my hand on his right leg and ever so slightly pull it up, closer and closer to his special place.

"What are you doing?" he asks me as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Don't worry. This will be fun," I assure him as I begin to unbuckle his pants.

"Amelia," he warns, stopping my hands and I feel the sting of rejection.

"Believe me, you don't want this to end too quickly. I promise I'll make it worth the wait," he flirts with me and I slide back over in the seat.

Putting my seat belt back on I stare out the window and sigh heavily with frustration. I have no doubt it will be worth the wait, but patience has never been a virtue I've possessed that's for damn sure.

I cannot sit still for the remainder of the drive. Twiddling my thumbs, drumming my hands on my thighs, and I think Owen is thoroughly entertained which beats any other alternatives.

Finally he pulls to a stop at the trailer.

"Hot damn!" I holler. "Let's go, Hunt! We are doing this!"

I beat him to the steps and sway back and forth, waiting for him to get his ass into gear. He comes up behind me, placing his hands on my hips, pulling me to the side so he can unlock the trailer.

"I do appreciate the enthusiasm," he chuckles.

I'm too pent up with sexual frustration to make a quip back at him. He opens the door and pulls me inside.

I immediately wrap my arms around him and begin to bring his mouth to meet mine and before I even have time to react, he's pulling my hands off and backing away.

I'm confused. "Okay, please tell me you brought me here so we could have sex and not -"

"I did," he assures me as he begins to rifle through some of the drawers and pulling out some candles and a lighter. "I just wanted to set the mood."

I can feel myself blushing and I can't break my eyes from the sight of him. I can't remember a time when I've responded to a man this way. Don't get me wrong I've had sex with a lot of different guys, and it's always been moderately satisfying. But I've never felt like this before. I'm content to just be in his presence because it's better than being without him.

I thought I loved Ryan, but I realize now that was a love of chemical dependency. And James I'm not even really sure what that was, but I knew there was no future for us. I've already imagined a future with Owen. I can see us growing old together; raising children together. And it terrifies me, but I can't stay away from him, I am drawn to him.

Owen finishes lighting a few candles and turns to me with nothing but compassion and longing. He saunters toward me slowly and I'm boiling with the anticipation of his touch. Whenever he touches me, my skin ignites and my heart literally skips beats. I thought that only existed in romance novels.

He reaches up and caresses my cheeks, moving his fingers to my hair in the way I've grown to love. He draws me to him and suddenly I'm lost in him. His tongue darts out seeking entrance into my mouth and I hope to grant him access. I've always thought that frenching was gross. I never really understood why people enjoyed dueling tongues. Until Owen. Now, it's so sensual and I'm all for frenching it up.

He leads me to his bed and when I feel my knees hit the mattress, I sink down onto it. As I sit there looking up at him, I feel incredibly lucky to have found him. Someone who has been broken and destroyed like me and who understands what it's like to fit yourself into a society where everyone treats you like a delicate flower ready to crumble. He understands me the way no one else ever has or will. I've shared things with him I would never dare tell another soul and he has never once judged me.

He reaches for the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head and lets it drop to the floor. Then he guides me to lie back gently and he hovers over me. Breaking out of his trance, he begins to kiss and suckle my neck and soon he's making his way to my breasts and belly. I shiver from his touch and his hands come up to steady me. Lower and lower he goes and my eyes are clamped shut from the pleasure that's already blinding me.

He reaches my pants and I lift up for him to pull them off. I hear his intake of breath as he realizes I'm panty less. Those stupid confining contraptions. I've been going without for years. Now, however, would not be an ideal time for him to bring it up if he wants this to continue. I'm thanking the gods that he resumes invasion of Ladytown.

His mouth begins its assault and I arch my back as I begin to feel the subtle tightening inside, already aching for release.

Most of the guys I've been with would avoid Ladytown altogether, and if they chose to go down south they'd make a quick retreat before I'd even have a chance to orgasm.

So when Owen makes me come in under two minutes, I feel like awarding him a medal. There's no breath left in my body. I'm panting, still coming off the high when he thrusts his tongue inside again, extending the pleasure.

For once I'm not sure how much of this I can take before it's too overwhelming. I've never come so quickly before and I've certainly never had a continuous orgasm. I mean I'm good, but not that good. Sometimes I need help getting there.

After my third orgasm in five minutes ripples through me, I think Owen might be setting up camp there. Which I wouldn't mind and I appreciate his thoroughness, but this isn't all about me. He needs to give me the chance to reciprocate. I reach down, wrapping my hands around his head and pulling him back.

He gives me a final kiss on my mound and moves up to my lips and I taste myself on him. When he pulls away, I'm still feeling aftershocks, my legs so numb I don't think I could move.

As he gets up, I realize he's still fully clothed, which is unacceptable. He begins to undress, and I find the strength to stand. Coming up behind him I stop his hands and turn him to face me.

Locking eyes with him, I make quick work of his belt and pants. As he steps out he moves behind me to turn down the bed and motions for me to climb in as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt. I grab his shirttails and pull him down next to me on the bed.

Our lips meet almost furiously as I finish pulling off his shirt and he tosses it.

I grab ahold of his face as he pushes me down into the bed. We stop kissing and just look at each other for a moment. Nothing needs to be said. I just want to relish in this moment. His blue orbs bore into mine and I see into his soul.

I reach to pulls his boxers down and my feet take them the rest of the way as he resumes kissing me. He moves down to my breasts again, taking one of my erect nipples into his mouth, causing a loud gasp from me. I'm so lost in the sensations I can't tell where he ends and I begin.

When he finally pushes into me, I let out a low deep throaty groan as I feel myself expanding to fit him. He fills me completely and stills as I continue to sigh from this uncomfortable yet delicious sensation. It's definitely been awhile for me, but even so it's safe to say Owen is definitely the biggest I've ever had.

I've never felt this tight before, he feels so snug inside me. He buries his head in my shoulder as he struggles to remain motionless. We're both trying to steady our breathing. This feels like home. Like I finally belong. Here, with him.

When I can't take it anymore, I tilt my head and give him a kiss just above his ear and whisper, "Move. Please."

He pulls out and pushes back so agonizingly slow and I feel my walls continue to tighten as they take him in. I can feel my natural fluids sheathing around him to allow him to thrust more easily and take him in even deeper. I adjust my legs and hook my ankles around his lower back which takes him all the way in.

I can already feel my orgasm building steadily, and just as I feel myself letting go Owen slows his pace, attempting to prolong the inevitable, but it's just frustrating.

I pull his face back from my neck to look at him and say, "It's okay. You can let go," I assure him. This has been by far the most romantic, sexiest sexual encounter of my life; heart pounding and mind blowing. Definitely the best I've ever had.

He takes my lips into his mouth and begins to suck on my bottom lip as he resumes the quick pace, and I moan into his mouth as I feel heat spreading throughout my body, so close to orgasm.

I let my body release and I swear to god I see heaven behind my eyes.


End file.
